


PRIDE MONTH!!!

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Happy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, I Ship It, IT'S FREAKING PRIDE MONTH!!!!, James Ships It, Lily Ships It, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders, maybe a little angst?, pride month, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: There's gonna be a Pride Month Ball in Hogwarts.Sirius wants to ask Remus to be his date.





	PRIDE MONTH!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month!!  
> I love pride month, because I'm bisexual :)

 

Sirius woke up 5am June 1th. 

He woke up with a big smile, and jumped out of bed. He walked over to James' bed and pulled the blankets away. 

"James.." Sirius whispered and tried to shake James awake. "James Fleamont Potter, Lily wants to go on a date!"

"Wha..what!?" James asked as he opened his eyes, and Sirius rolled his but smiled. 

"She didn't," Sirius said. "I just wanted you to wake up, you know." 

"You're cruel, Padfoot!" James said with a little grin. "Why did you wake up at...5 in the morning?" 

"Because it's June, Prongs!!" Sirius said and clapped his hands. "You do know what happens in June, right?"

"Yes, of course I know what happens!" James said. "Uhm..what happens?" 

"It's Pride Month! PRIDE MONTH!" Sirius said and smiled.

"Okay? Look, I know you're gay, but I need my sleep!" James said and Sirius kicked him gently.

"I'm gonna confess my love today.." Sirius said and bit his lip. 

"Seriously? He came out one week ago, and you're already gonna jump on him?" James asked and rolled his eyes. "Leave him alone, Pads."

"I don't care!" Sirius said and sighed. "But I'm scared! What if anyone takes him away from me, huh?" 

"Alright, do what you want to!" James said, and took the blankets again. "I'm going to sleep, okay?"

"Wait Prongs.." Sirius whispered, and James gave him a little sad smile. "What if he rejects me?"

"He can't deny Sirius Black," James said and winked.

Sirius let out a small laugh before he said, "Thanks Prongs."

\---

"So, are we gonna throw a Pride Month party?" Peter asked, as they sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, and ate their breakfast.

"Yeah, we could. I like that idea, Pete!" James said, and winked to Sirius who rolled his eyes, but blushed.

"Everyone will come, since the Marauders partys are the most popular ones," Sirius said and took a bite of his apple.

"But what about the Slytherins? There's gay, bisexual, and pansexual Slytherins too, you know!" Remus said, and Lily nodded.

"We never invite the Slytherins," Sirius said.

"But still though, shouldn't Pride be about not letting anyone out?" Marlene asked.

"What if we asked Dumbledore if we could throw a Pride Ball for everyone in the Great Hall?" Remus asked. "And people should have dates?" 

"Yeah! That's an amazing idea, Rem!" Lily said. "I love you and your ideas!" 

Remus blushed and muttered something like, "Thanks."

"Shall we ask Dumbledore later?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, maybe it should be the Prefect couple who asked!" Sirius said, glaring at Lily and Remus.

"What do you mean by that, Pads?" Remus asked confused.

"You know exactly what I mean by that!" Sirius said and left.

"Sirius!" James yelled, but Sirius ignored him. 

"What did I do wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing..Uhm," James said. "You two ask Dumbledore."

Remus and Lily nodded, confused.

\---

James walked into his dorm, to find Sirius sitting on his bed.

"Hey, explain what happened at breakfast?" James asked and Sirius glared at him. "I just wanna help."

"Well, you can't," Sirius said and James sighed. "I hate Remus."

"No you don't, Pads," James said and gave a little laugh. "You love him."

"But I hate that I love him so much," Sirius said.

"Why don't you ask him out then?" James asked, and Sirius shook his head.

"He's in love with Evans, and she loves him too," Sirius said and James gave him a confused look. "Can't you see it?"

"Sirius, they're friends you know," James said and Sirius shook his head again. "Remus wouldn't do that to me."

"He would if he really loves her, as he does!" Sirius said.

"No, I don't trust you," James said.

The door to their dorm opened and Remus entered.

"Hey mate," James said. "Sirius here, thinks you're in love with Evans."

Remus stared at Sirius and then laughed a little. "No, I'm not. We're best friends, nothing more."

"That's what I thought," James said and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"We asked Dumbledore and since he's gay, he loves the idea," Remus said and James smiled.

"That's great!" James said and high fived Remus. "When will the ball be thrown?" 

"He'll tell us at dinner, and say that it was the Marauders idea," Remus said.

"This will be fun," James said. "Right Sirius?" 

"Getting chased by many guys and girls will be lots of fun," Sirius said and glared at James.

James and Remus both rolled their eyes.

\---

"Hogwarts, I have some news!" Dumbledore said at dinner. 

"The Marauders: Sirius, James, Remus and Peter, asked if they could throw a Pride Ball soon," Dumbledore said. "And we will! In two days, so find a date, and you'll have fun. Now enjoy your dinner!" Dumbledore yelled, and everyone clapped.

"So, who are you taking to the Ball?" Marlene asked.

"I think that Hufflepuff girl," Peter said.

"Lily, will you be my date to the Ball?" James asked and Lily blushed.

"Fine Potter.." she muttered and James froze.

"She said yes, Prongs," Sirius smirked. "Come on, you know she likes you."

"Finally you're a couple!" Remus said. "It took James five years, and now she finally said yes."

"Shut it Remus," James said but he smiled. "Who are you taking, Moony?"

"I'm not sure," Remus said. "There's a Ravenclaw guy I have been snogging, so maybe him?"

"You haven't told us about this Ravenclaw? Remus, I'm disappointed!" Marlene said, and Remus kicked her.

"It's really no big deal, okay?" Remus said. "He's coming this way.." 

"You have made out with Brian!?" Sirius half yelled, and Remus blushed.

"Hey Rem," Brian said as he came up to were they were sitting.

"Hey Brian, wanna take a seat?" Remus asked and Brian sat down next to him.

"So, do you wanna be my date to the Pride Ball?" Brian asked and Remus blushed.

"No, he's taking me!" Sirius said, and they all looked at him. "I asked him, uhm, yesterday."

"Wait..You and a Black? I thought we had something?" Brian asked, looking rather hurt.

"No, there's nothing going on between Sirius and I," Remus said. "I'll take you to the ball, Brian."

"Oh okay.." Brian said and he kissed Remus, and Remus cheeks grew redder than Lily's hair.

\---

There were Rainbow flags everywhere in the Great Hall. 

Everyone seemed to have a great time, expect for Sirius.

"Sirius, have you seen the rainbow cupcakes?" Remus asked.

"I don't want to," Sirius answered annoyed.

"Okay, what the hell is up with you?" Remus asked.

"Nothing m'fine," Sirius answered and Remus rolled his eyes.

"No you're not," Remus said. "Why didn't you want me to go with Brian?"

"He's not the right guy for you, Remus!" Sirius said.

Remus let out a small laugh, "Then who is the right guy for me, huh?"

"Me," Sirius answered and moved closer.

"I'm in love with you, Remus John Lupin.." Sirius said, before pressing their lips together.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing?" Remus asked as he pushed him away.

"I..thought you liked me too.." Sirius muttered.

"No, you thought everyone likes you. Sirius, I have a boyfriend!" Remus yelled.

"But Moony-" Sirius said.

"I had a crush on you, for a long time! But I thought you didn't like me back! And then when I get a boyfriend, you all of sudden like me!?" Remus asked.

"I've always liked you Remus! It has always been you! Look, I dated those guys to make you jealous or make you wanting to kiss me! Sirius said.

"Wait, really?" Remus asked.

"Yes, really! And I'm so sorry!" Sirius said.

Remus smirked and pressed their lips together.

"Brian, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Sirius. We're over," Remus said.

"Be my boyfriend Remus? Say yes!" Sirius said and Remus nodded.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably crap, but I hope you liked it.  
> Have a great Pride Month!


End file.
